Scenario: World War lV
Hope you enjoy this Events leading to the war World War lll When China loses to the Allies, peace has been established. Though Asia is preparing for war. Korean War ll World War lll was the breaking point of peace. The United Nations had dissolved and Alaska was absorbed into Canada, much to the Americans distress. But what really started the war was when North Korea invaded South Korea in 2055. The South was prepared and fought back. The two sides fought and fought but they ended in a stalemate. But in 2057, China sent troops to help the North, and in response, USA joined the war on South's side. The last battle ended with much of North Korea destroyed and Korea uniting under democracy. Arab War In 2059, Iraq invaded Israel and Iran. The Arab League responded by declaring war on Iraq. Then India declared war on the Arab League, as India and Iraq has made peace. Pakistan declared war on India, and China declared war on India. The war raged on. When Iraq surrendered, its allies did not, creating a new world war. Iraq was finally absorbed into Iran. Israel was devastated and ruined. The Allies #USA #Britain #France #Germany #Australia #Turkey #Philippines #Italy #Canada #Most of South America #Mexico #Southeast Asia #Japan #Portugal GPL (Global Power League) #Russia #Korea #India #Sweden #Spain #Arab League #Argentina NOA (Nation of Allies) #China #Vietnam #Pakistan #Most of Africa #Colombia The War 2060 The first battle of the war was when South Korea declared war on Japan over Dokdo Island. The Allies declared war on Korea. The GPL responded by declaring war on the Allies. Russia invaded Alaska, now part of Canada, and the Canadians sent troops. The Russians could not be repelled and the Canadians could not be defeated. Meanwhile, ROK army landed on Japan and swiftly went to capture Tokyo. The USA troops arrived and drove the ROK all the way to the coast. India and Spain sent troops to aid the Koreans. The Germans, French, and the British invaded Spain. Saudi Arabia invaded Yemen and destroyed it within a month. On Christmas Eve, Japan was captured and the Allied forces were forced to retreat. It was a bad year for the Allies. 2061 China declared war on the Philippines and the Allies declared war on China and its allies. The Russians were still in Alaska. The American troops came and forced the Russians back. Meanwhile, Sweden invaded Norway. The Finnish and Danish invaded Sweden. Spain was surrounded by the British, French and the Germans. Spain requested help and Korea sent 50,000 troops to Spain. The Allied forces retreated back into France. The Koreans and Spanish conquered Portugal. Korea also invaded China. India invaded Pakistan. The Vietnamese invaded Myanmar. Australia sent troops to the Philippines and fought against the Chinese. 2062 Sweden conquered Norway and Denmark with help from Russians, Koreans, Indians, and the Spanish. India invaded and conquered Nepal. The GPL launched a full-scale invasion to China. Pakistanis captured New Delhi, forcing the Indians to the east. America sent troops to South America where Argentina invaded Chile. The Americans were repelled by Colombians. The Arab League invaded Pakistan and Pakistan fell. India and the Arab League divided up Pakistan. The Chinese retreated from the Philippines. Egypt invaded Israel and captured it. The Turkish invaded Egypt and the Arab League invaded Turkey. 2063 Koreans capture Manchuko. The Indians captured Tibet. The Russians captured Mongolia. China, being surrounded, surrendered. The following month, China's allies also surrendered. 2064 The Koreans landed in California on March. The Russians invaded Alaska once again. Sweden captured Iceland and invaded Canada from the east. Libyans invade Italy, Sudan invades Egypt, and Somalia joins the GPL. The British and French captured Spain and Libya. The Germans re-captured Denmark. Brazil and Chile is captured by Argentina. 2065 The Americans kick the Koreans out of California. The Allied forces launch a massive attack against Sweden. Sweden asks for help, and Russia sent 25,000 troops to Sweden. The Russians were deep into Alaska. The Canadians desperately fought but they were outnumbered. Korea sends troops to India to help them conquer Bangladesh. In the beginning of October, Russia has conquered Alaska. In South America, Argentina loses Brazil and faces major defeats. Mexico sends troops to help Brazil. 2066 Argentina surrenders and Korean and Russian troops return to Asia. Sweden surrenders after major losses in Oslo. The Allies are slowly, but surely were winning this war. The Arab League falls after the Allied forces destroyed most of Arabia. Only Saudi Arabia remains. Somalia surrenders after a plague has killed most of its soldiers. 2067 Russia invades the British Colombia. The Canadians weakened by battle, asked for help. The Americans fought the Russians with no luck. 2068 A plague in Europe wipes out a third of the population. Korea uses this to invade California once more, this time with more troops. 2069 The Koreans had conquered Los Angeles. The Plague spreads toward Arabia, forcing Saudi Arabia to surrender. The Russians captured British Colombia. The Plague spreads to India, and 250,000,000 people die, forcing India to surrender also. The Plague spread toward China killing 356,000,000 people. The Plague had seemed to stop there. 2070 Russia loses British Colombia to Canada. The Plague suddenly spreads to Korea killing 40,000,000. It also spreads to Russia, where it kills millions. Then it spread south to Southeast Asia, where it killed 123,000,000 people. Korea sends its last 1,320,000 troops to Los Angeles where the Koreans captures California. The Plague strikes Australia, killing thousands. The Plague died out. 2071 Korea surrenders California and sends its troops back home and surrenders. Russia loses Alaska and the Allied forces strikes Russia. Moscow has been captured and Eastern Russia was captured too. Russia sends its last breathe and kick the Allied forces out of Eastern Russia. The West has been captured. Russia finally surrenders, ending the war. Aftermath With 2.5 billion dead, the world has been destroyed. Countries went bankrupt and some, even fell. Riots plagued the globe. The majority of people were poor. People killed and looted and raped. But governments couldn't do anything because they poor to send police forces. An additional 1.2 billion people were dead from the Plague. The world became corrupt and Korea prepares its troops for World War V. Category:World War IV